The Interview
by Angel452
Summary: After FN, what if Max gave Sketchy an interview? What questions would he ask? What would she say? ML. Please R&R. Ch. 24 is now up!
1. The Interview

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
A/N: Please go easy on me. This is my first fan fic. R&R  
  
  
  
The Interview  
  
After Detective Clemente left Terminal City everybody got to work. Max was busy giving out order when Sketchy came up.  
  
Max: Hey, Sketch!  
  
Sketchy: Hey, Max! I was wondering if you would give me an interview. Please, I just have a few questions.  
  
Max: Well, I don't know Sketch.  
  
Sketchy: Oh come on Max. There has got to be something that you want the people to know.  
  
Max thought for a minute. She could use this as an opportunity to expose White and his Familiars.  
  
Max: (Smiling) Okay, Sketchy I'll do it.  
  
Sketchy: Oh that is so great thank you. Could I take some pictures around Terminal City?  
  
Max: (Frowned) Don't push your luck.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, first question. Who were those people that came into Jam Pony?  
  
Max: 'Lets see how you like being exposed, White.' I was hoping you'd ask that.  
  
Sketchy: So, who were they?  
  
A/N: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Do you think I should continue? Please review and let me know. I want at least 5 reviews and I'll post as soon as I can. 


	2. Breeding Cult

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Sketchy waited for her answer and thought 'who could those people be that she would want to tell about so easily?'  
  
Sketchy: So.  
  
Max: They are part of this breeding cult that has been around for thousands of years. They are planning something, but I'm not sure what it is yet.  
  
Sketchy: Wow! The editor put me on a story about some ancient breeding cult but I thought it was bogus.  
  
Max: No, it's real all right. They want the transgenics dead because we are a threat to them and what they stand for. In fact they want me dead specifically because I present the most threat.  
  
Sketchy: Why are you a bigger threat to them than anybody else?  
  
Max: I just recently found out that I was created for the specific task of stopping them.  
  
Sketchy: What do you mean?  
  
Max: My DNA is unlike any of the others. I don't have any junk DNA like everybody else does. I am everybody's only hope. By everybody, I mean transgenic and 'ordinaries.'  
  
Sketchy: I had no idea you had this much pressure on yourself.  
  
Max: Yeah.  
  
Logan: Hey, Max! What's going on?  
  
Max: Oh, hey Logan! I was just giving Sketchy as interview.  
  
Sketchy: Hey, Logan how long have you known what Max is?  
  
Logan: Around the time we first met. Almost two years ago.  
  
Sketchy: Really! That is a long time.  
  
Logan: I'll see ya around. I have to go check on the security.  
  
Sketchy: Well back to the interview. Eyes Only was always doing hacks in support of the transgenics. Do you know who he is?  
  
Max: (glances over at Logan before answering) No Comment!!  
  
Sketchy: So, you do but you don't want to tell me?  
  
Max: Better come up with your next question or this interview is over.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, okay! Let me think.  
  
Max: Well!!!  
  
A/N: I will post the next chapter as soon as I write it. Please R&R. ( 


	3. What's with the Runes?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. ( Keep the reviews coming.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, a couple weeks ago, when that transgenic was in the sewers, I went down to try and get a picture of it and got knocked out. Twice.  
  
Max: Twice! Well, I am sorry about that it was an accident, but I only knocked you out once. You know I bet I know who knocked you out the second time and if I am right you are lucky to be alive.  
  
Sketchy: (Frowning) Why would I be lucky to be alive? Who do you think it was?  
  
Max: Agent Ames White. The same guy that led that group into Jam Pony, killed his own wife, killed that girl, Anne, in the sewers in order to frame Joshua for the murder, and leaked the existence of the X-series to the media.  
  
Sketchy: WOW!! I had no idea this was all going on.  
  
Max: Hopefully with your story and the help of Eyes Only we can let the people know the truth.  
  
Max rolls up her sleeve and sees a set of new runes coming up right in front of her.  
  
Max: LOGAN!  
  
Sketchy: What the hell are those things?  
  
Max: I think it is suppose to be a message about my upcoming destiny. LOGAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!! What is going on here? They never felt like this before. It feels like my skin is burning.  
  
Logan: What's wrong?  
  
Max: LOOK!!! It feels like my skin is burning. AAAHHH. FUCK. WHAT THE HELL.  
  
Logan: Max, sit down let me look at them.  
  
Max sits down across from Logan as the runes continue to appear. All she can think is 'what does all this mean?'  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Review and I'll post soon. 


	4. Slightly Off Track

Logan: I better start translating these right away.  
  
He got up and walked away after taking pictures of the new runes. After he leaves Sketchy comes back over to where Max is.  
  
Sketchy: What is it with those marks on your arm?  
  
Max: Remember what I told you about my DNA?  
  
Sketchy: Yeah.  
  
Max: Well, supposedly this is one thing that it is encoded to do. Give me certain messages during a certain period of time.  
  
Alec: Max! Logan wants to see ya. Said something about the runes.  
  
Max and Alec head toward the computers with Sketchy not to far behind.  
  
Max: Hey Logan, What do ya got?  
  
Logan: Information about the "The Coming" and about your role in stopping it.  
  
Max: So, what does it say?  
  
Logan: You can sense when the Familiars are near. Like what you did before they came in the Jam Pony building.  
  
Max: Okay, anything else?  
  
Logan: I am still working on it. It will take a little bit of time.  
  
Max: Okay, thanks.  
  
Sketchy: So, Max how did you and Logan Meet?  
  
Max: That is none of your business!  
  
Sketchy: Oh, come on. You wouldn't just come out and tell him what you are. So, how did you meet?  
  
Max: (with a grin) Okay, okay. I broke into his apartment.  
  
Sketchy: You what?  
  
Max: You heard me.  
  
Sketchy: Have you ever used your abilities to save me?  
  
Max: Yeah, remember that time you were drunk and I was walking you home when those idiots tried to mug us?  
  
Sketchy: Of course I do.  
  
Max: Well you didn't stop them. In fact you just passed out and I had to stop them.  
  
Sketchy: Have you saved anybody else?  
  
Max: Yeah, it seems like thousands of people. (she glances over at Logan) In fact, I even saved Normal's ass before.  
  
Max: Do you mind getting back on track with the topic that your article is going to be about?  
  
Sketchy: Oh yeah! Let me think.  
  
( A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I'll try and post as soon as possible. R&R. ( 


	5. Responsible for All of Them

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They are what keep me writing.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, What is it that you would want people to know?  
  
Max: That we just want to be able to live free. But, for those transgenics that tend to break the law, a couple others and myself always step in to try and knock some sense into their hands. (She turns to Mole and says) Isn't that right, Mole?  
  
Mole: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
Sketchy: So, in other words, if and when you are free you would form a type of police department for the transgenic community?  
  
Max: Yeah, in a way. Actually, I've been doing that myself since the fire that burned Manticore down. In a way I feel responsible for them.  
  
Sketchy: Why do you feel responsible for all of them.  
  
Max: Off the record?  
  
Sketchy: Of course.  
  
Max: If I read this anywhere I will kick your ass! You got me?  
  
Sketchy: I got it.  
  
Max: They are all out because I let them out. After Eyes Only first exposed them they were going to burn down the place with everyone inside. So, I over ridded their systems and opened all the doors.  
  
Sketchy: So, you saved all of their lives?  
  
Max: That's right. I did all that. So, I take care of them because if I hadn't of let them out they would have all died. I had to do something.  
  
Mole: Max! We've got visitors coming over the perimeter fence.  
  
Max: Mole, Alec, your with me. We are going to give them a warm welcome. Hey Sketchy, we'll continue this later.  
  
Sketchy: No problem Max.  
  
Logan: Max! Take these comms and I'll let you know what is going on as I find out.  
  
Max: Okay, thanks.  
  
Max, Alec, and Mole run out of the building to 'welcome' their new visitors. Sketchy walks over to Logan to see if he can get an interview.  
  
Sketchy: Logan, could you give me an interview?  
  
Logan: Ah, sure. I guess I can.  
  
Sketchy: Great, Do you know who Eyes Only is?  
  
Logan: Did you ask Max?  
  
Sketchy: Yeah, it was the only question that she said 'no comment' too. Well, do you?  
  
Logan: No comment! 


	6. You are Eyes Only!

Sketchy: Oh come on, you have to give me a better answer than that. I'm one of Eyes Only's biggest fans.  
  
Logan: (Surprised) You are?  
  
Sketchy: Well, yeah. I've always been a big fan of his.  
  
Logan: Well, Max and I kind of work for him.  
  
Max (through her comm.): Neither of us are going to tell you who Eyes Only is so you can just shut up about it, Sketchy.  
  
Sketchy: Oh, come on.  
  
Max and Logan: NO!  
  
Sketchy: There is something funny going on here and I'm going to find out.  
  
Max (on her comm.): Sketchy, I'll kick your ass and you know I can and will do it.  
  
Sketchy: Whatever, but I will find out. Hey, wait a minute your really good with computers, Logan. (Whispering) You are Eyes Only, aren't you?  
  
Max (comm.): SKETCHY! I am going to seriously kick your ass when I get back in there.  
  
Sketchy: Oh, come on you guys, your secret is safe with me. I would never want to expose the great Eyes Only. I am too big of a fan to let that happen.  
  
Max (comm.): Okay, but if I even get a little suspicious you are going to get a serious ass kicking. You got me!  
  
Sketchy: Loud and clear. Hey, Logan can I be an informant. When Max makes O.C. and I leave, I can contact you with new developments on the outside.  
  
Logan: Okay, but be careful and don't tell ANYONE. It is dangerous enough that you know.  
  
Max (comm.): Not to mention that White is probably still looking for Eyes Only after he traced the last hack and destroyed your apartment, Logan.  
  
Sketchy: So, that's why there haven't been any hacks. 


	7. The Attack of the Familiars

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. ( Keep the reviews coming. Well, let's get on with the story.  
  
Max (comm.): Logan, I hate to interrupt, but we've got five Familiars coming over the fence.  
  
Sketchy: What is a Familiar?  
  
Max (comm.): A member of the breeding cult that I told you about.  
  
Logan: Max, You told him about that?  
  
Max: He is a reporter and he is going to use that to expose them like they exposed us.  
  
Logan: That is a good idea. People out there have to know that the transgenics are not a threat, and that their real enemy is still out there.  
  
Sketchy: When I leave I will go turn in my story. Leaving everything about Eyes Only out of course.  
  
Max (comm.): Logan! We need reinforcements, ASAP. There are more than we thought.  
  
Logan (to an X-5 standing nearby): Get some more people and head for the perimeter. NOW!  
  
X-5: I'm on it.  
  
Logan: Max, reinforcements are on the way.  
  
Max: Great. We could really use some help. Where are all of these people coming from?  
  
Sketchy: Max, should I take some pictures of the fight as proof?  
  
Max: I don't know, that could be really dangerous.  
  
Sketchy: Come on. It will expose them and I'll keep in the shadows. They will never see me.  
  
Max: Whatever. Just be careful.  
  
Sketchy: Sure thing.  
  
Sketchy went out on the roof and used the zoom on his camera to get a close view of the fight. He got some great shots of the Familiars above average fighting skills. Some of his best shots showed Max and White going head to head and appearing very closely matched. Then Max came out ahead and the Familiars retreated back across the perimeter. He could barely hear what White said  
  
White: This isn't over, 452.  
  
Max: If I told you once, I told you a thousand times the name is MAX! And, you're right this isn't over. Not until you and your cult loonies are out of commission. Whatever you have planned it is not going to work. I WILL stop all of you.  
  
White: Whatever, 452.  
  
All of the transgenics went back inside, and Sketchy went back into the building.  
  
Max: Well, where were we.  
  
Sketchy: The identity of Eyes Only.  
  
Max: Which you already know.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, why are you so distant from him since you came back?  
  
Max: It is a long story.  
  
Sketchy: I've got time.  
  
A/N: Wow! What will she tell him? The virus, her lie about her and Alec, or both? Hmmm, well let me think about it and get back to you. If you have any ideas of what she should say let me know. I'll post as soon as I figure it out. R&R. 


	8. The Virus, and the Lie

A/N: This is a longer chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Max starts to tell her story not realizing that she still has her earpiece and Logan can hear everything that she says.  
  
Max: I love him, but when I was back at Manticore they knew that I knew the identity of Eyes Only. Of course I wouldn't tell them any thing. Even when they put me through painful interrogations, I would not crack.  
  
Sketchy: So, what happened?  
  
Max: They somehow got a hold of his DNA and infected me with a retrovirus genetically targeted to him. I had no idea what they had done, and then Alec told me that they were sending a X-5 after a 'reporter' friend of mine. So I escaped, not knowing that I was the X-5 that he was talking about, with the help of Alec and Joshua, but it was a set up and Alec followed me.  
  
Sketchy: Oh my God! What happened next?  
  
Max: I got to Logan's, and I tried to get him to leave with me because his life was in danger there. We kissed and a minute later he collapsed on the ground. I was so scared, I had no idea what was going on until Alec came up and told me about the virus and the antigen that they would give him if I brought him back to Manticore and turned myself in.  
  
Sketchy: SO!  
  
Max: So, I kicked Alec's ass, transmitted the broadcast that exposed Manticore, and went back to get the antigen for Logan. I got there just as the charges started to go off. Renfro, the director at Manticore, told me that if they were exposed than they would lock all the doors and burn the place down with all of the transgenics locked inside to die. She called it 'plausible deniability.'  
  
Sketchy: So, you saved all of their lives?  
  
Max: Yes, then I found Renfro and demanded the antigen. Just after she gave it to me a guard came in and shot at me, but Renfro stepped in front of me and took the bullet. When I asked her why she just said that I was 'the one' they've been looking for and then she tell me to find 'Sandeman,' who Joshua calls 'Father.'  
  
Sketchy: Who is Sandeman?  
  
Max: He is the one that created Manticore in the first place. As it turns out, he was a member of the breeding cult, but didn't like what they were doing so he left and got into genetic engendering. Which he used to create us, and me specifically to take there breeding cult down. Well, any way we've had a couple little accidents involving the virus, causing Logan to nearly die every time. The last time he almost died Joshua gave him a transfusion. After he was safe I had to go save Alec's ass when he got arrested and identified in a line up for murder.  
  
Sketchy: Alec killed someone?  
  
Max: No, he didn't. His clone did, my brother, Ben. He went on a killing spree, and I ended up stopping him from killing his next victim. We fought and I accidentally broke his leg, Lydecker, the guy that had been chasing my siblings and me since we escaped in 2009, was closing in on us. (she continues with tears running down her face) If I tried to carry him we would have both been caught, and he asked me to kill him because he didn't want to go back. I complied with his wishes, and snapped his neck.  
  
Max takes a minute to catch her breath before continuing.  
  
Max: Anyway, Alec slept on my couch because the police were watching his place. So, in the morning I tell Alec about Ben and what happened to him. Logan came by just as I was walking Alec out and saw us and assumed that we . . . you know. Later that night I took some information to his place because I thought he wasn't home, but of course he was and he confronted me about Alec.  
  
Sketchy: You told him it was true?  
  
Max: Yes well no, I just didn't deny it and gave him the impression that it was true.  
  
Sketchy: You lied to him!  
  
Max: I did it to protect him. Whether it is from the virus, White, or anything else that has to do with me. I am the biggest threat to him, and I would gladly give my life in order to protect him from any sort of threat.  
  
Logan continues to sit at the computer listening to what Max and Sketchy were talking about. Until he heard enough and went to confront her about it.  
  
Logan: Max!  
  
Max: What is it, Logan.  
  
Logan: You never turned in your comm. unit after the fight.  
  
Max: Oh!  
  
She had totally forgot about the comm. unit and knew that Logan had heard the whole story.  
  
A/N: What is going to happen? I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. 


	9. How Could You?

Sketchy backs away and goes in search of Original Cindy. He wants to give them some space, so they can talk this out.  
  
Logan: How could you lie to me like that?  
  
Max: Logan, I was just trying to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially if I'm the one that causes it.  
  
Logan: I just can't believe that you lied to me like that.  
  
Max: (with tears coming down her face) Logan, I don't like what I did either, but I couldn't think of any thing else to do. I am poison to you, Logan! I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. I would rather get caught by White if I knew that you would be safe.  
  
Logan: Don't say that, Max.  
  
Max: Well, it's true. I'd do anything to make sure that you were safe. I love you too much to let anything happen to you, ever.  
  
Logan: What?  
  
Max: Huh?  
  
Logan: You said you love me?  
  
Max (smiles): Of course I do. I don't want to live without you. (frowning) But, because of this virus I will just have to settle for knowing that you are alive and well.  
  
Logan: I love you too, Max. I lost you once before and never want to loose you again. We just have to be more careful than we have in the past.  
  
Max: So, are 'we' okay?  
  
Logan: Yeah, I'll take that comm. unit back now.  
  
Max: Oh! Yeah, but are you sure?  
  
Logan: What do you mean?  
  
Max: You could listen to what I tell Sketchy during the rest of the interview, and then we can talk without getting close to each other, you know as a safety precaution.  
  
Logan: Okay, but we may need it later for a mission or something.  
  
Max: Okay, well I better go find Sketchy, finish this interview, and get him and O.C. out of here.  
  
Logan: I'll be listening.  
  
Max: I know you will, and if he asks something that you don't think he should know than just let me know and I'll do the whole 'no comment' routine.  
  
Logan: Okay, I'll see you around.  
  
Max: Bye.  
  
Logan: Bye.  
  
Max went in search of Sketchy and found him talking to Original Cindy.  
  
Max: I hope you guys aren't talking about something that you shouldn't be.  
  
Sketchy: Of course not Max!  
  
Max: Good! Because, remember what I said about kicking your ass.  
  
Sketchy: How could I forget.  
  
O.C.: What are ya' talking about, Boo?  
  
Max: Oh, just the common secret that you both know.  
  
O.C./Sketchy: He/She knows?  
  
Max: Never mind about that. Sketchy, we better finish that interview and no more getting off track. I am doing this because you have a right to know and I really want to expose those cult loonies before anything happens.  
  
A/N: Please review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	10. Lydecker?

Sketchy: I've been thinking.  
  
O.C.: Well that's a new one.  
  
Sketchy: Ha ha ha! Well, as I was saying, when we were back at Jam Pony, how did you know that they were coming in?  
  
O.C.: He's right, Max. Alec and the others didn't hear or see anything either.  
  
Max thinks back to the events at Jam Pony. She had no idea how she knew.  
  
Max: I don't know, Sketchy. Must be some kind of power encoded into my DNA like the runes. With my DNA it could be anything. I mean, I have no idea why I don't have any junk DNA and what it is suppose to mean. It's still a big mystery I am trying to find out.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Command Center of Terminal City Logan listening to Max and wondering the same thing when Alec walked up.  
  
Alec: Hey, Logan.  
  
Logan: Hey, Alec. What's up?  
  
Alec: There is someone here who wants to see you and Max.  
  
Logan: Who is it? I'm kinda busy here.  
  
Alec: You will never guess. I'll give you a clue, he is believed to be dead.  
  
Logan looks at Alec and tries to think of who it could be. Just then Donald Lydecker walked in the door.  
  
Logan: What the hell!  
  
Alec: I told you that you wouldn't believe it.  
  
Lydecker walks up to Logan at the computer.  
  
Logan: Well, isn't this a surprise. We thought you were dead.  
  
Lydecker: You can't get rid of me that easily. I really need to talk to you and Max. NOW!  
  
Logan: Why? What's all this about?  
  
Lydecker: If you don't mind I'd like to wait until Max is here.  
  
Logan: Okay, I'll go get her. Logan goes back to the computer to contact Max.  
  
Logan (comm.): Max, come in!  
  
Max: What is it, Logan?  
  
Logan (comm.): You'd better get back to Command. We have a visitor.  
  
Max (comm.): I'm on my way. Who is it, anyway?  
  
Logan (comm.): you'll never guess. Just get here fast.  
  
A couple minutes later Max walks in with Sketchy and Original Cindy. Max suddenly stops with a total look of surprise on her face.  
  
Sketchy: What's wrong, Max? Who is he?  
  
O.C.: Yeah, Max. Who is he?  
  
Max: Lydecker. What the hell?  
  
Lydecker: Hello, Max. It's been a log time.  
  
Max: Hell yeah! We thought you were dead.  
  
Lydecker: Yeah, that's the point so does White.  
  
Logan: Well, what did you want?  
  
Max: Okay.  
  
Max, Logan, and Lydecker walk into another room. Max and Logan were both wondering what would make Lydecker come out of hiding.  
  
Max: Okay, so what do you want?  
  
A/N: I'll post the next chapter soon. I might even get it up tonight if I get enough reviews. Thanks to those who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. 


	11. Sandeman

Max: Okay, so what do you want?  
  
Lydecker: I found someone that knows about your DNA and has a cure for that virus of yours.  
  
Max and Logan looked at each other and back at Lydecker in total shock.  
  
Max and Logan: WHO?  
  
Lydecker: Sandeman. Well, actually he found me, but he'll be here in a few hours.  
  
Max: Sandeman?  
  
Lydecker: That's what I said, isn't it!  
  
Logan: Well, Joshua is sure going to be happy.  
  
Max: Yeah, I can finally tell him that we are going to see 'Father.'  
  
Lydecker: Father?  
  
Max: That's what Joshua calls Sandeman.  
  
Lydecker: Oh! Well, he had seen the Eyes Only hacks and was wondering why Eyes Only was helping the transgenics. I didn't tell him the identity of Eyes Only just that you, Max, were very close to him and about the virus between you too, which he believes he can cure.  
  
Max: This is great! When is he supposed to get here?  
  
Lydecker: With in the next two hours.  
  
They leave the room and return to the Command Center. Alec, Joshua, Sketchy, Original Cindy, and some others are waiting around to see what the Coronal wanted. When Max, Logan, and Lydecker came out they all looked up.  
  
Max: Hey, Joshua come here.  
  
Joshua: What is it Little Fella?  
  
Max: Guess who is coming to Terminal City.  
  
Joshua: Who?  
  
Max: 'Father'  
  
Joshua: Father is coming here? That's great! He can cure Max and then Max and Logan can start getting busy, that's the plan. Lydecker: What?  
  
Max: Oh, never mind.  
  
Sketchy (to O.C.): He's been spending to much time with you, hasn't he.  
  
O.C.: Oh, shut up!  
  
Max and Logan continued to talk to Lydecker about has been going on recently. Max told him how she was accidentally infected by the cults initiation test and didn't get sick. Lydecker explained what happened to him.  
  
A X-5 was watching the security monitors when an old man sneaked past the perimeter.  
  
X-5: Max, there is an old man coming in through a hole in the fence.  
  
Max: Well, I better go meet our guest.  
  
Logan: Be careful, Max.  
  
Max Come on, Logan I am always careful.  
  
Max left the Command center and headed outside. She met up with Sandeman half way.  
  
Max: Well, you must be Sandeman.  
  
Sandeman: Yes, and you are?  
  
Max: The name is Max.  
  
She rolled up her sleeve revealing the runes.  
  
Sandeman: Oh, 452!  
  
Max: Lets get one thing straight, the name is Max. M-A-X Max.  
  
Sandeman: Oh! Do forgive me.  
  
Max: It's all right, just don't call me that again.  
  
Sandeman: So, how did you get this virus in the first place.  
  
Max: Me, three of my siblings, Lydecker, and Eyes Only raided Manticore and blew up the genetics lab. Any way on the way out I ran into the X7 version of myself, who shot me in the heart and taken back to Manticore.  
  
Sandeman: Oh my God!  
  
Max: My brother and CO, Zack, sacrificed his life to give me his heart. I was put back in training, and that bitch, Renfro, knew that I knew Eyes Only but I never told her his identity. Some how she got her hands on his DNA, created the virus, and infected me with it with out my knowledge. So do you really think you can cure it?  
  
Sandeman: I'll have to do some tests, but I'm pretty sure I will be able to. In the process of curing it I can explain your DNA to you.  
  
Max: That will be a big help. Oh, Joshua is so excited that you are here.  
  
Sandeman: Joshua? You know Joshua?  
  
Max: Of course I do. I've been looking out for him since Manticore was destroyed.  
  
They walked back to the Command Center in silence. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter ended up being pretty long. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. 


	12. Krit and Syl Arrive

A/N: In a review ME said "THIS IS GOOD SKETCHY NEEDS TO INTERVIEW LYDECKER!!" If Sketchy can't interview Lydecker because he is suppose to be dead. If he is interviewed than the cult will try and kill him again. Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
  
As soon as Max and Sandeman entered the Command Center they could see Joshua running towards them yelling.  
  
Joshua: FATHER!  
  
Sandeman: Joshua it's good to see you. I've missed you.  
  
Joshua: I've missed you to.  
  
Sandeman: Max, we should probably get started with the cure and your destiny.  
  
Max: My destiny?  
  
Sandeman: Yes, the Coming is fast approaching. I need to tell you everything that you'll need to know to stop the Conclave.  
  
Max: What's the Conclave?  
  
Sandeman: The breeding cult that has been causing you so much trouble around here.  
  
Max: Oh, Of course! We've just been calling them Familiars.  
  
Sandeman leads the way with Max, Logan, and Lydecker following him.  
  
Max: Where are we going?  
  
Sandeman: My old lab . . .  
  
Max: Oh, I know where it is.  
  
Sandeman: Really, how?  
  
Max: That's where CJ was hiding out a few weeks ago.  
  
Sandeman: CJ!  
  
Max: Yeah, he escaped from a mental hospital, where the Familiars were keeping him, and came here. He was suppose to set up a meet with you, but instead he called Ames White, who captured me and started reading these runes and said that I was made specifically to stop them.  
  
Logan: Max, why didn't you tell me about that?  
  
Max: We weren't really talking that much at the time.  
  
Sandeman: So, what happened next? Max: Oh right, sorry. When CJ realized that he knocked White out and helped me escape, but he was shot in the process and told me to go. I don't know what happened to him after that.  
  
Sandeman: Oh God! I tried to save him from them. I hope he is alive.  
  
Logan: I can try running a search and see if I can find him.  
  
Sandeman: Could you?  
  
Logan: Of course.  
  
Sandeman: Thank you. Who are you by the way?  
  
Logan: Logan Cale. The virus Max is infected with is targeted to me.  
  
Sandeman: Oh! So your Eyes Only. I want to thank you for being on the transgenics side. You must really care about Max to put your life at risk.  
  
Logan (smiles): Oh, I do. More than anything.  
  
Sandeman: Okay, lets get started. Max and Logan, I need a blood sample from both of you.  
  
Max and Logan: Okay.  
  
They sat there waiting while Sandeman tested the blood and took notes. After waiting for ten minutes Alec walked into the lab.  
  
Max: Hey, Alec. What do you want?  
  
Alec: Hey, Max. So new arrivals just came in and they want to see you.  
  
Max looks over at Sandeman, working at the microscope, at the same moment that he looked up.  
  
Sandeman: Go ahead, this may take a while. I'll come to Command when I find something.  
  
Max: Are you sure?  
  
Sandeman: Yeah, I'm positive. Go, go on get out of here.  
  
Max: Okay.  
  
Logan: I'll go start that search.  
  
Sandeman: Thanks.  
  
Logan: No problem.  
  
Max, Logan, and Alec head for Command. When they get there Max immediately sees who Alec was talking about.  
  
Max: OH MY GOD! KRIT! SYL! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?  
  
Krit: Hey, baby sister. How you doing?  
  
Syl: Yeah, it can't be easy riding one of those stupid hoverdrones like you did a while back.  
  
Krit: She's right, Max.  
  
Max: Ah, it wasn't that hard. Especially with my superior DNA. I'll tell you about it later.  
  
Syl: You'd better. Hey, Logan.  
  
Logan: Hey, Syl. Krit.  
  
Krit: Hey, Logan.  
  
Logan heads for the computer to start his search. While Max continues to visit with Syl and Krit, along with telling them what happened to her and Zack after the raid.  
  
A/N: Well, there you go another chapter. What is going to happen next? Who else will show up? If you have any characters that you might want to see included (Jondy, Zane, the Priestess of the breeding cult, CJ, Matt Sung, or even Normal) let me know. I'll post the next chapter in a little while. First, let me see how many people liked this one.  
  
( Please Review. ( 


	13. Finding CJ

Logan: Max, I think I found CJ.  
  
Max: Really!  
  
Logan: Yeah, well take a look. Surveillance cameras at a mental institution in Seattle.  
  
Max looks over Logan's shoulder at the monitor. CJ was in a cell with a Tied to the bed and gagged with a leather strap.  
  
Max: Yep, that's him. I'll go tell Sandeman.  
  
Moments later in Sandeman's lab . . .  
  
Max: Sandeman, Logan found CJ. He's in a mental institution.  
  
Sandeman: Well, how can we get him out?  
  
Max: I'll put a team together. How's the cure coming?  
  
Sandeman: I've made some break troughs but I still have a lot to do. Max, do think that you will be able to get my son back?  
  
Max: What do you think? You made me.  
  
Max leaves the lab to find Syl, Krit, and Alec in order to leave for the mission. While on her way she runs into Sketchy and O.C.  
  
O.C.: What's up, Max?  
  
Max: Can't talk, have a mission.  
  
Sketchy: What kind of mission?  
  
Max: A rescue mission. Sandeman's son, CJ, is being held by the breeding cult.  
  
O.C.: Okay, just be careful.  
  
Max: I will.  
  
Max continues on her way and thinks up a plan. She walks in ready to give her orders.  
  
Max: Syl, Krit, Alec. Get over here.  
  
Syl/Krit/Alec: What is it?  
  
Max: We have a little mission to go on. Alec: What mission?  
  
Max: To save CJ.  
  
Alec: CJ? You mean the guy with the snake, CJ.  
  
Max: One and the same.  
  
Alec: Why are we going to save him? What happened the last time he was with you? You never told us exactly what happened.  
  
Max: CJ and White are brothers.  
  
Alec: WHAT?  
  
Max: Yeah, and they are both Sandeman's sons.  
  
Alec: You have got to be kidding.  
  
Max: It's the truth. Last time he set up a meeting with White. I was captured and White read some of the runes. Acting like I was the savior and that I'm here to foil their plans. CJ knocked White out because of what he found out and helped me escape. Now Sandeman is here and wants to see his son.  
  
Syl: Okay, so where is he?  
  
Max: In a mental institution, here in Seattle.  
  
Krit: Okay, so what are we waiting for?  
  
Max: We need to get some comms from Logan so we can stay in touch.  
  
Syl: Okay, lets go.  
  
They sneak out of Terminal City and make their way to the mental institution, where they find CJ with no interference. Max enters his cell and wakes him up.  
  
Max: CJ, it's time to get up.  
  
CJ: What? Oh! Max, what are you doing here?  
  
Max: I'm here to get you out.  
  
CJ: Okay, but can we hurry. I don't like it in here.  
  
Max: I don't either. They get back to Terminal City in no time.  
  
Max: So, are you ready to see your father?  
  
CJ: What? He's here?  
  
Max: Yeah.  
  
CJ: Of course I do!  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to bring in more characters. Like people that were only in a couple of episodes or were whose name was just mentioned. Like Jondy and Zane. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	14. Sandeman and CJ Reunited

Max and CJ walk to Sandeman's lab. They talk about what's been going on since he was shot.  
  
CJ: So, why is he in his lab?  
  
Max: Manticore infected me with a retrovirus targeted to this specific person's DNA. Your father is working on a cure.  
  
CJ: Is it contagious?  
  
Max: No! It's harmless except for this one specific person.  
  
CJ: Okay. I just don't want to catch it.  
  
Max: CJ, your in Terminal City and your not a transgenic. Aren't you scared about that?  
  
CJ: Oh, that's nothing.  
  
Max: Well, here we are.  
  
They walk into the lab and see Sandeman still at the microscope.  
  
Sandeman: CJ? Is that you?  
  
CJ: Yeah, it's me.  
  
Max: So, have you come up with anything yet.  
  
Sandeman: I've almost got it.  
  
Max: That's great! How much longer?  
  
Sandeman: Just about another hour and I'll have it.  
  
Max: Well, I'll let you get back to work than.  
  
Sandeman: Thanks. For getting CJ back for me.  
  
Max: It was no problem.  
  
She leaves the lab and heads back to Command. Along the way she runs into Lydecker.  
  
Lydecker: So, how is the cure coming?  
  
Max: Just a little bit longer. He said an hour, but I think that it will be a little longer.  
  
Lydecker: Why do you think that?  
  
Max: Because, he was just now reunited with his son. He is not just going to tell CJ to wait in the corner until he's done.  
  
Lydecker: I guess your right.  
  
Max: So, what have you been doing? Just wondering around bugging everybody.  
  
Lydecker: Not really. I am just giving myself a tour of Terminal City. You have done a very good job, but considering your DNA you were made for this.  
  
Max: What are you talking about?  
  
Lydecker: You were originally designed to lead the fight against the Conclave.  
  
Max: Really? Well than I need to get some answers from Sandeman to know exactly what I am 'designed' to do. I have no idea what the Conclave is up to, or what my part in stopping then really is.  
  
Lydecker: Don't worry you'll find out, and I believe that you will be able to stop whatever it is they are planning.  
  
Max: Yeah, well I've got to get back to Command. Have a nice tour.  
  
Lydecker: C'ya around, Max.  
  
Max: Yeah.  
  
She continues on here way to Command. As soon as she walks in Syl walks up with a smile on her face.  
  
Max: What are you so happy about?  
  
Syl: I just got off the phone with Jondy.  
  
Max: Jondy? Where is she?  
  
Syl: She and Zane are on their way here. They should be here in a few hours.  
  
Max: That's great! I can't wait. I haven't seen either of them since the original escape in '09.  
  
Syl: Well, you just have to wait a few more hours. 


	15. Jandy and Zane Arrive

A/N: Well, so far we've got CJ, Syl, Krit, Lydecker, and Jondy and Zane on the way. Who else could possibly show up? Well on with the story.  
  
I am going to use Kristen Tapp's description of Jondy. You can read her fan fiction at www.darkangelfan.com.  
  
The hours passed by in no time at all. When everybody in Command heard somebody clear his throat. Everybody looked over at the door to see a petite redhead and a tall guy with a German Shepard.  
  
Max: Jondy? Zane?  
  
Jondy: That's right, baby sister.  
  
Max: Oh my God! I've missed you guys so much.  
  
Zane: We know, baby sister.  
  
Max: So, what have you guys been up to?  
  
Jondy: Oh, you know same old same old.  
  
Just then Jondy and Zane see Lydecker walks in, and go into soldier mode.  
  
Jondy: Lydecker!  
  
Lydecker: Hey, Jondy. Zane.  
  
Jondy and Zane charge at Lydecker, but Max, Syl, and Krit steps in front of them.  
  
Max: What are you doing?  
  
Jondy: Its Lydecker!  
  
Max: Yeah, and your point is.  
  
Lydecker: Max, they don't know about the raid or anything.  
  
Max: Oh! Yeah. Jondy, Zane we need to talk.  
  
Jondy: Sure, as long as you tell us why he is here.  
  
Max: Can we go sit down?  
  
Max, Logan, Lydecker, Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane all head over to the corner of the room and sat down. Max: Well, it all started more than a year ago. Zack and I were trying to save Tinga but we were to late, and no it was not Lydecker. It was that bitch, Renfro, and Lydecker captured me.  
  
Jondy: So, he took you back to Manticore and you escaped again?  
  
Lydecker: No, I didn't take her to Manticore.  
  
Jondy: Than what did you do?  
  
Lydecker: I took her to this hotel to wait for her to wake up. When she did, I told here that I wanted to help bring down Manticore and that I had nothing to do with Tinga's death. I didn't even know that Renfro had her.  
  
Jondy: Okay, so what happened at this raid?  
  
Syl: We destroyed the DNA lab. When Krit and I got back to the van we told Lydecker that they had Zack and he told us that Max K.I.A.  
  
Jondy (staring at Max): What? If you are here than how could you have been K.I.A.?  
  
Max: After I was shot, and taken back to Manticore they also brought in Zack who had been shot in the shoulder. They pronounced me dead and Renfro ordered for them to 'prep for harvest,' but Zack got angry and broke his restraints, grabbed Renfro, ordered that they give me a transfusion, and offered Renfro's heart for the transplant. But, of course an X-5 can only be transplanted with a X-5 heart. So, Zack sacrificed himself to give me his heart.  
  
Jondy: Oh my God!  
  
Max: When I woke up Renfro tried to use that fact to break me. It didn't work. Nothing worked. I wouldn't tell them anything. They tried every chance possible to get the identity of Eyes Only out of me, but I never broke.  
  
Jondy: Who is Eyes Only?  
  
Logan: I am.  
  
Max: Anyway, they somehow got a sample of his DNA because they infected me with this retrovirus to kill him with out my knowledge, and Alec told me that they were sending a X-5 to kill him. But, little did I know that I was that X-5. He got infected, I fought Alec, who had followed me, broadcast the hack with the location, and went back for the antigen. When I got there they had already activated charges to 'cauterize' the site.  
  
Jondy: So, what happened?  
  
Max: I went in, over ridded the systems to unlock the doors, found Renfro and got the antigen. Then what I still don't under stand is that Renfro purposely took a bullet for me. Said I was the one that they had been looking for, and told me to find Sandeman.  
  
Jondy: Sandeman? Who is he?  
  
Max: He is the creator of Manticore. He made all of us. Well, to a certain point anyway.  
  
Jondy: Did you find him?  
  
Max: No, I didn't, but he saw the Eyes Only broadcast in favor of the transgenics. Tracked down Lydecker, who brought him here.  
  
Jondy: He's here? Where is he?  
  
Max: He is in his lab working on a cure for this virus I have.  
  
Zane: Well that's good.  
  
Max: So. You can see that Lydecker is on our side.  
  
Logan: Lydecker is actually the one that supplied me with the location of their new base of operations.  
  
Max: Anyway, White already tried to kill him once; in fact they believe that 'he is dead' right now.  
  
Jondy: Okay, I believe you. Lydecker is not the enemy, but that doesn't mean that I am going to like it.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? Let me know. I'll post the next chapter really soon. Keep reviewing. 


	16. Detective Matt Sung

A/N: Well here is another chapter. What other characters could possibly show up during this chapter? Well lets get on with it and find out.  
  
Max: Sandeman, a couple hours ago you said it would just be another hour.  
  
Sandeman: I ran into a tiny snag that I am working out right now. It should be ready in no time.  
  
Max: Okay.  
  
Max walked back to Command to check on their situation. National Guard and the Seattle Police Department were guarding the gates, but not closely enough because transgenics continued to enter and leave as they pleased. In the surveillance van outside the gates Detective Clemente and Detective Sung were talking.  
  
Clemente: Any new info on the transgenics?  
  
Matt: No. I can't find a thing.  
  
Clemente: Look into this instead. I want to know who he is.  
  
Clemente handed him photo of Logan jumping on top of the police car outside Jam Pony. Matt looked at the picture with a shocked look on his face.  
  
Clemente: Something wrong?  
  
Matt: No. Of course not. Why would there be?  
  
Clemente: Good. Now, find out all you can about that man.  
  
Matt: Sir, why do you want to know about him?  
  
Clemente: He helped the transgenics at the hostage situation at Jam Pony. I want to know why he was helping them.  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
With that said Matt got out of the van and walked to his car. Once inside his car, he took out his cell phone to call Logan.  
  
Meanwhile, in Terminal City . . .  
  
Max: How does it look out there?  
  
Logan: We've got more National Guard and police at the main gate.  
  
Max: Well, we were expecting that. Logan: Yeah, but I wasn't expecting so many so-  
  
Logan's cell phone interrupted what he was saying.  
  
Logan: Who could that be?  
  
Max: Why don't you answer it and find out.  
  
Logan (on cell phone): Hey!  
  
Matt (on cell phone): Logan, hey it's Matt.  
  
Logan (on cell phone looking at Max): Hey, Matt. What can I do for you?  
  
Matt (on cell phone): I am on Clemente's team, and he just handed me a picture of you jumping onto the roof of the squad car. Why? What were you doing?  
  
Logan (to Max away from the phone): Matt wants to know why I jumped up on top of the squad car and why I helped you guys in the first place.  
  
Max: Well, since I have already been exposed than tell him that I am a transgenic. If he has any more questions you can just give me the phone.  
  
Logan: Okay. (into the cell) Matt, are you still there?  
  
Matt: Yeah, I'm here. So what's going on, Logan.  
  
Logan: Max. She's a transgenic and I've been helping her and her kind. There is one other thing, but you have to swear not to tell any one or else Max would most likely kick your ass.  
  
Max: Logan, what are you doing?  
  
Logan: I'm going to tell him about Eyes Only.  
  
Max: Are you sure that is wise?  
  
Logan: What, you don't want to kick his ass?  
  
Max: No! Kicking ass is my specialty. But, are you sure you want to do this.  
  
Logan: I'm positive.  
  
Max: Okay, what ever you say?  
  
Logan: Matt, are you still there?  
  
Matt: Yeah, I'm here. What is it you wanted to tell me?  
  
Logan: Do you swear you will not tell a living soul?  
  
Matt: Of course. I don't really want to get my ass kicked either.  
  
Logan: Well, I am Eyes Only.  
  
Matt: WHAT!  
  
Max grabs the phone from Logan. She had something that she wanted to say.  
  
Max: Matt, it's Max. If I find out that you told anybody I'll come after you, and if I don't than one the others will. Of course, if one of the others comes after you I can't guarantee that you'll live, but with me you can know that you will live because I don't kill. Even if they do expose Logan.  
  
Matt: Max, I would never expose him. I would be exposed as an informant as well, remember. But, what am I going to tell Clemente? He wants to know everything about the guy that jumped on top of squad car.  
  
Max: Hold on. (to Logan) He has to tell Clemente something. What should he tell him?  
  
Logan (with a smile): How about that my girlfriend is the leader of the transgenics.  
  
Max (with a smile): Really? Well, what about your name?  
  
Logan: Tell him. What is he going to do? Just have Matt keep an eye on it.  
  
Max: Okay. (to Matt) Tell him his real name, and (with a smile) that his girlfriend is the leader of the transgenics.  
  
Matt: Okay, will do. I'll just wait a little while so its not as suspicious that I came up with that information in so little time.  
  
Max: Good idea. Just be careful it's dangerous out there if you know us.  
  
Matt: Don't worry I won't tell a soul.  
  
Max: If you get into any trouble just call Logan again, okay.  
  
Matt: Okay, well I'd better go. Bye.  
  
Max: Bye. (to Logan with a smile) So, about your cover story.  
  
Logan: What story? It's true. Max (frowning): At the time you thought I was with Alec.  
  
Logan: I would help you no matter what. I don't want to see anything happen to you. I love you.  
  
Max: I love you, too. Now if we could only get the cure for this thing.  
  
Logan: Yeah!  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know. R&R. I'll post soon. ( 


	17. Father Destry?

A/N: Well, here it comes the moment you've all been waiting for. The Cure. Who will show up in this chapter? Well let's find out.  
  
I got a review from JoJo saying that I should bring in Father Destry, and I try and think of a way to do that. Keep the reviews coming. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
CJ can into the Command Center looking for Max and Logan, and found them talking in the corner of the room. Max and Logan notice him walking toward them and stand up.  
  
CJ: Hey, Max. You must be Logan.  
  
Logan: Yep, that's me.  
  
CJ: My father wants to see both of you. He said he found the cure.  
  
Max: That's great.  
  
Max, Logan, and CJ head back to Sandeman's lab.  
  
Max: What do you got?  
  
Sandeman: I found the cure.  
  
Logan: Okay, so how does this work.  
  
Sandeman: I inject this into Max's bloodstream. Then wait an hour and check her blood for the virus to make sure this dose did the trick.  
  
Max: Aiight, lets get on with this.  
  
Logan: Wait, are there any risks to Max's safety?  
  
Sandeman: It may sting. Max, did you feel sore before you escaped and went back to Logan?  
  
Max: Yeah, I was in my cell. I had this terrible headache and it hurt like hell when I got up. That's when Alec told me that they were sending someone to kill you, Logan.  
  
Sandeman: Well it shouldn't hurt that much, but maybe you should lie down while we do this.  
  
Max: Okay.  
  
Max goes over to the corner and lies down on the cot that Sandeman had set up. Sandeman injects her in the arm and they begin to wait. Logan sits in a chair right next to her for the entire hour. Sandeman takes a blood sample and goes over to the microscope.  
  
Max: Well, are we cured?  
  
Sandeman: There is no sign of the virus. You are cured. Max (looks at Logan): Thank goodness.  
  
Logan smiles and reaches out his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her up from her sitting position just as Lydecker walks in.  
  
Lydecker: I'm guessing that the cure worked.  
  
Max: Yep. It sure did.  
  
Sandeman: Well, I guess that you two would like to be alone so we'll just leave. Donald, CJ lets go.  
  
Max: Sandeman thanks again.  
  
Sandeman: It was no problem. You DID get CJ back for me. Just remember, we need to talk about the Conclave and the Coming, and what your role in stopping it is.  
  
Max: Right, I'll talk to you later.  
  
Sandeman, CJ, and Lydecker leave and Logan reaches down and gives Max a passionate kiss.  
  
Logan: I love you, with all my heart.  
  
Max: I love you, too. I never want to be away from you ever again.  
  
Logan: You don't think I'm going to let you go anytime soon, do you?  
  
Max: Of course not.  
  
They kiss again just as Alec walks in.  
  
Alec (smiling): Looks like somebody found a cure for you. Congratulations.  
  
Max and Logan: Thanks  
  
Max: What's up?  
  
Alec: We've got somebody circling the outer perimeter. They have walked around the fence at least two times already.  
  
Max (looking at Logan): Maybe I should go check this out.  
  
Logan: I'll come with you.  
  
Max: Okay, lets go.  
  
All three of them head back to Command. Alec was leading the way with Max and Logan holding hands coming up behind him. They went over to the security monitors and watched the guy walking around the perimeter.  
  
Max: Father Destry?  
  
Logan: What?  
  
Max: That's father Destry.  
  
Alec: Who's that?  
  
Max: He was going to be Ben's next victim, except I saved his life when I went to stop him.  
  
Alec: OH!  
  
Logan: What do you think he is doing here?  
  
Max: I don't know. He probably saw me on the news and remember that I saved his life, and he might want to help us.  
  
Logan: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Max: I thought maybe I'd go out there and bring him back for a little visit.  
  
Logan: Okay, just be careful. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again.  
  
Max: I know how you feel.  
  
They shared a passionate kiss before she went out to see Father Destry. She reaches the point where Father Destry will be in a minute or so and waits. About a minute or two later she sees him come around the corner, but he can't see her. As he walks by she lets him know she is there.  
  
Max: Long time no see.  
  
Father Destry: Max! I was hoping that you would see me walking around out here.  
  
Max: Yeah, why don't we continue this discussion inside.  
  
Father Destry: Fine by me.  
  
Max: Okay, lets go. Just to let you know, don't be startled by the appearance of some of the transgenics.  
  
Father Destry: Don't worry about me. I was watching the Jam Pony coverage, the Eyes Only hacks, and all the news reports, but I trust Eyes Only's views.  
  
Max: That's good. Oh, there is one more thing.  
  
Father Destry: What is it?  
  
Max: Ben's clone or identical twin is in there. I just wanted to let you know that it is not Ben and you don't have to worry about him going psycho.  
  
Father Destry: Thanks for letting me know. So, how have you been doing since all this started?  
  
Max: As well as can be expected.  
  
They walked into Command and went over to where Logan and Alec were.  
  
Max: Father Destry, (pointing at Alec) this is Alec and (pointing at Logan) Logan.  
  
Logan: Hey, it's nice to meet you.  
  
Father Destry: It's nice to meet you, too.  
  
Alec: Hey, I'm sorry about what my brother did.  
  
Father Destry: It's all right. I forgave him for what happened long ago.  
  
Max: So, Father Destry, why did you come all this way to see us?  
  
A/N: There you go I'll post the next chapter really soon 


	18. Why are you here?

A/N: I don't really have anything to say so, on with the story.  
  
  
  
Max: So, Father Destry, why did you come all this way to see us?  
  
Father Destry: Some of my congregation want to help you by gathering supplies like food, bottled water, clothes, and medicine. But, what we don't know is how to deliver them to you. So, wanted to check and see if you had any ideas.  
  
Max: Well, it is nice to know that everybody out there doesn't hate us.  
  
Father Destry: Actually, a large group of my congregation got together during the hostage situation, and several people recognized you, Max. They said that you saved their lives or helped them in some other way.  
  
Max: Really?  
  
Father Destry: Oh, and I got a phone call from a woman named Hannah, who said that you saved her and put your own life at risk with your mortal enemy.  
  
Max looks across the room straight at Lydecker and thought about Hannah.  
  
Father Destry: What are you looking at?  
  
Max: My mortal enemy as you called him, at least my old one anyway.  
  
Father Destry (looking across the room): Who?  
  
Max: The old guy sitting over there.  
  
Father Destry: He's not your enemy anymore. How did that happen?  
  
Logan: First he helped with a raid on Manticore, gave me the location of the new Manticore facility, and other things like that.  
  
Max: Yeah, our enemy is Ames White. So, back to business. How to get the supplies in.  
  
Alec: The sewers.  
  
Max: Of course. We can find the shortest route through the sewers to your church or other chosen location and bring it in that way. Good idea, Alec.  
  
Logan's cell phone rings and he answers it after the second ring.  
  
Logan (phone): Hey!  
  
Matt (phone): Logan, it's me.  
  
Logan (phone): Hey, Matt what's up?  
  
Matt (phone): Clemente is running his own check on you. What do you want me to do?  
  
Max: What's wrong, Logan?  
  
Logan (phone): Hold on a second, Matt. (to Max) Clemente is running a check on me. Matt just wants to know what he should do.  
  
Max: Well, Clemente won't come up with anything, will he? I mean how would he. You always cover your tracks. Well than there is nothing to be afraid of, right?  
  
Logan: Right. (to Matt on the phone) It's fine he shouldn't find anything against me.  
  
Matt (phone): Well he asked me to go check out your penthouse. So that is where I am going.  
  
Logan (phone): Matt, White's goons destroyed my penthouse. They traced a hack and found me. Luckily I was able to get out before they got there, but the place is a wreck.  
  
Matt (phone): Logan, I am so sorry. I could go check it out, write up a report, and report to Clemente that your apartment was destroyed.  
  
Logan (phone): Yeah, I guess that could work. Keep me posted.  
  
Matt (phone): I will. Bye.  
  
Logan (phone): Bye.  
  
Max: What did he say?  
  
Logan: Clemente ordered him to go check out my place. Since it is trashed, we have nothing to worry about.  
  
Max: That's good. We still need to come up with a plan to get those supplies here. What location are we going to use as a pick up point?  
  
Alec: An abandoned building a block away. There is a manhole in the alley behind it.  
  
Max: That sounds great.  
  
While they were planning Logan was thinking. He just happened to save his mother's locket and engagement ring from his apartment and was now debating whether or not he should give them to Max. But, he decided that it was to soon and with everything that is going on that it wasn't the time for that.  
  
Max: Logan, do you think this will work?  
  
Logan: What? Oh, I wasn't listening.  
  
Max: We'll pick up the supplies at that old abandoned building two blocks away. You know which one I'm talking about, right?  
  
Logan: Yeah, it sounds great.  
  
Max: Okay, it's settled. (to Father Destry) I'll escort you out so you can tell your congregation the plan.  
  
Logan: Just be careful.  
  
Max: I'm just going outside. I'll be right back.  
  
Logan reached down and gave her a passionate kiss before she turned around and left the room. Max walked Father Destry back to the fence.  
  
Father Destry: So, Logan is boyfriend I presume.  
  
Max (smiles): Yeah!  
  
Father Destry: I'm happy for you. You deserve some happiness in your life.  
  
Max: Thanks, for everything. I'll see you in two days.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here it is. I hope you like it. R&R.  
  
Also if you can think of any other characters I could bring in please let me know. Thanks. 


	19. Back to Business

A/N: I've kind of gotten off track from the interview. So here are some more questions from Sketchy. If you can think of any questions that you would like Max to answer, than please let me know. Well, back to the interview.  
  
  
  
Max: Hey, Sketchy.  
  
Sketchy: Hey, Max. How's it going?  
  
Max: Okay. Sorry about what keeps happening. So do you have any more questions?  
  
Sketchy: Have you found out anything about your DNA and the breeding cult?  
  
Max: No, not yet anyway. I am supposed to meet with Sandeman to discuss it pretty soon.  
  
Sketchy: Is there anyway that I could come with you and listen in.  
  
Max: I'd have to ask Sandeman, but if you do if he says that something is off the record or not to tell anyone than do as he says.  
  
Sketchy: Of course. How does he know so much about it in the first place?  
  
Max: He use to be a part of it, but he didn't like what they were doing so he left, started Manticore, and supposedly created me to stop them.  
  
Sketchy: How do you know that he was a part of it?  
  
Max: CJ told me around the time that we first met. Oh, and this is completely off the record but White is also Sandeman's son. He just changed his name because he was embarrassed of his father.  
  
Sketchy: Wow, how did you know about that?  
  
Max: CJ was supposed to set a meet with his father, but set it with White instead. He caught me and read some of the runes that were on my skin at the time and said that I was the savior come to spoil his plans. Supposedly Sandeman told his sons stories about someone that would stop the cult. Once CJ heard that he knocked White out and helped me escape, and he got shot in the process and told me to get out of there so I did. I guess White put him back in that mental institution.  
  
CJ walks up to Max and Sketchy.  
  
CJ: Yep, that is exactly what happened. You are very good. My father wants to talk to you now. Logan is already there. (to Sketchy) I'm sure he'll let you listen.  
  
Sketchy: Well that's great!  
  
Max, CJ, and Sketchy head towards Sandeman's lab. Wondering what he could possibly say.  
  
  
  
A/N: If you have any ideas (or interview questions) at all I will consider them. If I choose one of your ideas I will mention you in the A/N message at the beginning of the chapter. Please review or email your ideas to me.  
  
Thanks. 


	20. What is with this DNA?

Sandeman: Ah! You're here. I was just talking to Logan and he said that he had translated some of the runes.  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Sandeman: Do you understand what it meant?  
  
Max: No, not really. Logan, what was it that you translated again?  
  
Logan: When a shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless.  
  
Sandeman: Don't you get, you're the only one that can stop them.  
  
Max: But how? What am I suppose to do? You encoded my DNA for a purpose, what is it?  
  
Sandeman: Have you happened to notice anything strange that has been happening?  
  
Max: I'm assuming that you mean besides the runes on my skin.  
  
Max starts to think back for anything unusual. Sketchy comes up from behind her bringing up his earlier comment to Max.  
  
Sketchy: What about when you knew that they were coming into Jam Pony. None of the other transgenics had any idea that they were coming.  
  
Max: That's right. I have no idea how I did that.  
  
Sandeman: You are able to since their presence.  
  
Max: But that was the only time that I have ever done that.  
  
Sandeman: Maybe because the power is still growing. Perhaps, the large group was easier to sense. It shouldn't be long before you will be able to sense one of them, and most likely know how many are in a group.  
  
Logan: Are there any other powers that she should be getting?  
  
Sandeman: Not x-ray vision if that is what you are thinking. She should be immune to their initiation test along with a few other transgenics.  
  
Max: Oh! I already am.  
  
Sandeman: You are? How do you know?  
  
Max: I was accidentally infected a while back.  
  
Sandeman: Oh, do you still have the mark?  
  
Max: No, it's already healed. (She shows him her hand where the mark use to be.) Well, what other powers will I have?  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what other powers do you think she should have? Who else should I bring in? (Can anyone think of a specific person(s) that Max has saved?) Please let me know. When they go pick up the supplies I'd like to have some actual characters that she has helped. Please review or email me with your ideas.  
  
Thanks 


	21. DNA and Supplies

A/N: All right people I'm still looking for some ideas. Anything you can think of. Powers that Max could develop, people to bring in (people Max has saved), or questions for Sketchy to ask Max. What could possibly happen next?  
  
  
  
Sandeman: Well, you will have a kind of healing touch. The Conclave might release biological weapons. If they do, you will be able to cure them either by touch or just a vaccine derived from your blood.  
  
Max: Wow! I had no idea.  
  
Logan: Okay, so what is the Coming? What are they planning on doing?  
  
Sandeman: They want to take over the world by any means necessary. They want all of human kind out of the way so that only they will be left, but the transgenics are posing a threat to them now. Especially you, Max.  
  
Max: So, what are their plans?  
  
Sandeman: I don't know what their exact plans are.  
  
Max walks over to Sandeman and pulls up the right sleeve of his shirt to reveal the snake mark.  
  
Max: So, you want me to believe that you were one of them and you don't know their plan.  
  
Sandeman: I know what it was, but they could have changed it since then. They were going to release a world wide epidemic in order to wipe out all of the normal people. They know that I know so they probably changed their plans to keep me from being able to stop them.  
  
Max: But, they could have left the plan alone. Anyway it is all we have to go on. Sketchy here is going to expose their existence to the world. Maybe that will get some heat off us and focus on the real enemy.  
  
Sandeman: Well that is a good idea. Maybe he can also let the people know what they are basically planning.  
  
Sketchy: Yeah, that sounds great. Hey, Max can I take so pictures around here for my story. You know showing that your just like everybody else. Maybe like Mole and Alec's poker games.  
  
Max: I guess, but I have to approve what you put in the article. We will have to find a way for me to get the pictures from you in order to look through them.  
  
Sketchy: That is fine with me. Thanks Max.  
  
Two days later . . .  
  
Max, Logan, Lydecker, Sandeman, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Alec, Joshua, Mole, and several others make their way through the sewer to the pre decided location where Father Destry and his congregation were waiting with supplies.  
  
Logan: Max, who do think is helping Father Destry?  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Logan: Father Destry said that people that you have helped are members of his congregation.  
  
Max: I don't know. WE helped a lot of people with Eyes Only.  
  
Logan: Yeah, but you are the one that they recognized.  
  
They walk into the building and recognize several people right away. Bling, Phil, Herbal Thought, Normal, Charlie and Case, Sebastian, Kendra, Lauren and Sophie, and several others that they don't recognize were all waiting in the room full of supplies. Father Destry steps forward and approaches Max.  
  
Father Destry: Hey, Max. Do you recognize anybody?  
  
Max (stunned): Yeah!  
  
Bling: Hey, Logan! How's it been.  
  
Logan (smiles): Great.  
  
Bling: I see the exo is still working.  
  
Logan: Yeah! But, it is just enhances my abilities now.  
  
Bling: You can walk now!  
  
Logan: Yeah, long story.  
  
Lauren: Hey!  
  
Logan: Lauren. How are you doing?  
  
Lauren: Great! I saw Max on the news and recognized her from when she saved Sophie.  
  
Max: Ah, it was nothing. So, Father Destry, how did all these people know about this? I doubt that they were all part of your congregation.  
  
Father Destry: Oh, you know a friend of a friend. Somebody tells a member of my congregation that they recognized you and they told them to come see me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I want to know what you think. From the reviews that I have gotten, it seems I only have two or three people reading this. So please review. 


	22. Lauren and Sophie

A/N: What, is nobody reading this? The only reviews I've gotten have been from JoJo and ME, Who I'd like to thank for reading this. Anyway back to the story. Sorry it took so long.  
  
  
  
Kendra: Max!  
  
Max: Kendra!  
  
They run towards each other and hug.  
  
Kendra: It's been way to long.  
  
O.C.: Hey don't I get a hug too.  
  
Kendra: Of course, O.C. Wait what were you doing in there?  
  
O.C.: Oh, you know helping a friend, or should I say friends.  
  
Normal: Well, I guess you guys got away.  
  
Max: Normal! What are you doing here? Why would you want to help us?  
  
Normal: Well, kept anything from happening during the hostage situation. You saved my life last year, when those punks wanted that package that got switched. Apparently, you helped a lot of people. I'm guessing these are not all the people that you have helped.  
  
Max: You're right. There are.  
  
Logan: Max!  
  
Max walks over to Logan who is talking to Lauren and Sophie.  
  
Max: Hey.  
  
Lauren: Hey. I never got a chance to thank you for everything that you did.  
  
Sketchy was standing near by listening and came over to them. He turned to Lauren to ask her a question.  
  
Sketchy: Would you mind telling me what Max did. I am a friend of hers and a reporter. I am doing a story on the truth about the transgenics and would love to hear your story.  
  
Lauren: Sure.  
  
Sketchy: Okay, how did you meet Max.  
  
Max: Logan was trying to get her into witness protection when I broke into his apartment.  
  
Logan: You told him about that?  
  
Max: Yeah, he asked me how we met.  
  
Lauren: Anyway she came into the room I was in and when Logan's bodyguard, Peter, came in she had him knocked out in under a minute. The next time I saw her was after Sophie had been taken.  
  
Sketchy: What happened in between that time?  
  
Logan: I suspected something and I had received a report a couple years back about Manticore and the '09 escape. I looked at the back of her neck and saw the barcode and knew that my suspicions were right.  
  
Max: Do you remember that hoverdrone footage of a shooting almost two years ago?  
  
Sketchy: Yeah, isn't that when Logan was shot?  
  
Max: Yeah. That was Lauren running from the car and Peter, Logan's bodyguard, was the guy that was shot on that side of the car. Logan had Sophie in his arms when he was shot and they grabbed her.  
  
Sketchy: So, what happened next?  
  
Max: There was a second attempt on Logan's life at the hospital.  
  
Sketchy: What? Who? Where? How?  
  
Max: Bruno Anselmo . . . in the ICU . . . with a rocket launcher.  
  
Sketchy: So what about Sophie?  
  
Max: Basically I got Sophie's location and tricked Bruno into thinking that his boss was trying to kill him.  
  
Lydecker was listening near by and walked over.  
  
Lydecker: That was you with the girl?  
  
Max: Yeah sorry I used you and your men as pawns in getting her back.  
  
Logan: What?  
  
Max: Do you remember that P.I. I was using?  
  
Logan: Yeah. Vogelsang. So?  
  
Max: Well I got the location of Sophie by giving him a phone number, which I heard on speed dial, to trace knowing that the phone was tapped. Used that fact to my advantage.  
  
Logan: You never told me that.  
  
Max: Must have slipped my mind. Besides it would have just made you worry more.  
  
Logan: Of course it would. You were that close to Lydecker. That was a big risk.  
  
Sketchy: Wow, this is great. Maybe I should get some stories from some of the other people.  
  
Max: Whatever, have fun.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review. Let me know how you think. The more reviews and/or emails I get the faster the next chapter will be up.  
  
Who do you think Sketchy should talk to next? Charlie and Case? Normal? What do you think? 


	23. Charlie and Case

A/N: Thanks to all of those that reviewed. From the reviews I was getting for each chapter it appeared that only 3 or 4 people were reading. Well here is another chapter. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Max saw Charlie and Case looking around and went over to talk to them.  
  
Max: Hey, Charlie.  
  
Charlie: Hey, Max. How have you been?  
  
Max: Okay, you know getting shot in the heart, waking up in Manticore with my brother's heart beating in my chest, and escaping again taking down the entire place in the process. The usual.  
  
Charlie: Well, I'm glad you are all right.  
  
Max: Thanks. Hey, Case. How's it going?  
  
Case: Good, Aunt Maxie.  
  
Max: Hey, I bet you haven't met your other aunts and uncles.  
  
Case: No.  
  
Max takes Case's hand and leads him and Charlie to where Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane are standing.  
  
Max: Charlie, Case I'd like you to meet my siblings, Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane. Guys this is Charlie and Case, Tinga's family.  
  
Jondy: It is great to meet you.  
  
Charlie: Like wise.  
  
Sketchy: So, Max who is this?  
  
Max: Why should I tell you?  
  
Sketchy: Oh, come on.  
  
Charlie: My name's Charlie.  
  
Sketchy: And how do you know Max?  
  
Charlie: She is my sister-in-law.  
  
Sketchy: Really. Which of her sisters is your wife?  
  
Max: That would be Tinga and that bitch, Renfro, killed her before we raided Manticore in the first place.  
  
Sketchy: Oh, I'm sorry. Who is Renfro?  
  
Max: The director at Manticore. As far as I could tell she specialized in pain and torture. She was an all around badass. She wanted Eyes Only dead and continually pressed me for his location but I never broke.  
  
Sketchy: So, where is this bitch now?  
  
Max: She's dead. The funny thing is that she took a bullet for me. Apparently she found out about my DNA and knew what it meant. She gave her life to protect me, but that in no way excuses her for what she did.  
  
Max and the others continued to talk and didn't notice the other people coming into the room. Among them were Hannah and Jace with a infant in her arms. They both walked towards Max.  
  
Jace: Hey, baby sister.  
  
Max: Oh my God! Jace, its been to long. I haven't heard from you since you left Seattle are getting away from Manticore.  
  
Jace: Which I owe totally to you. I have someone I want you to meet.  
  
Max: Is that little Max?  
  
Jondy and the others look at each other in confusion.  
  
Jondy: Little Max? What am I missing here?  
  
Max: I ran into Jace over a year ago. She was on a mission to kill a doctor that use to work at Manticore, Dr. Vertes.  
  
Jace: Max and I got into a fight and I collapsed. Dr. Vertes checked me out an discovered that I was pregnant. Of course nobody at Manticore knew I was. Max talked me into running away in order to protect my child.  
  
Jondy: So what is this about a little Max?  
  
Max: Jace told me that no matter if her child was a boy or a girl she was going to name it Max. So, Jace which one is it? Boy or girl?  
  
Jace: A girl and I believe you know Hannah, Max.  
  
Max: Of course I do.  
  
Lydecker looks up and sees Hannah and Jace talking to Max.  
  
Lydecker: Hannah.  
  
Hannah turns around and sees Lydecker walking towards her. She and Jace turn back to Max with a look of confusion on their faces.  
  
Hannah: Oh my God! What is Lydecker doing here?  
  
Max: It's okay. He's not the enemy any more. We have an even worse enemy to deal with.  
  
Lydecker: We all do.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Please review and let me know. I'll post soon. 


	24. Jace, Hannah, and Supplies

A/N: Sorry about the wait. School, studying, work. You know how it goes. On with the story  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jace: So who is this new enemy? What makes him so much worse than Lydecker?  
  
Lydecker: My attempted murder for one.  
  
Jace: It's a shame he didn't succeed.  
  
Max: Hey, if it weren't for him Sandeman wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Jace: Who's Sandeman?  
  
Max: There is a lot that you will have to be filled in about.  
  
As they were talking Alec walks over to see what is going on.  
  
Alec: Hey, Maxie. What's going on?  
  
Jace: Oh my God! Ben?  
  
Alec: Huh? Oh, no I'm not Ben. I'm his clone. The name's Alec, as in smart aleck. (looks at Max) Right Maxie.  
  
Max: Shut up, Alec. (Hits Alec up side the head.)  
  
Alec: Hey! What was that for?  
  
Max: For being your usual smart aleck self, Alec. Anyway, Alec this is my sister Jace, and Hannah, she helped me just after the escape in '09  
  
Lydecker: Max, shouldn't we get to work taking these supplies back to Terminal City.  
  
Max: Yeah, of course. Jace. Hannah you are going to be coming with us aren't you?  
  
Jace: Of course, baby sister. Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Of course.  
  
Max: Great! Lets get going.  
  
They head to where Logan is directing the transgenics with the supplies. Max goes straight to Logan and gives him a passionate kiss.  
  
Logan: Hey, Angel.  
  
Max: Hey! Look who I ran into. Jace and Hannah. Oh and we can't forget about little Max.  
  
Logan: Little Max?  
  
Max: Jace named her daughter after me.  
  
Logan: That's great.  
  
Max: So, are we all set to head back?  
  
Logan: I'm ready when ever you are.  
  
Max: Okay than lets go.  
  
So they say goodbye and get ready to head back, while Max goes over to talk to OC and Sketchy.  
  
Max: You guys should take this chance and get out.  
  
Sketchy: What about my interview?  
  
Max: Don't you have enough information?  
  
Sketchy: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Max: Good. If you think of anything else than call me.  
  
Logan: Also, call if you find out anything that we should know.  
  
Sketchy: Okay. See you around.  
  
OC: Yeah, Boo. Bye. I'm going to be calling you so much that you're going to be sick of me.  
  
Max: That would never happen. Bye you guys. Stay safe.  
  
OC: You got it, Boo.  
  
Sketchy and OC watch as Max, Logan, and the others head back. Then OC and Sketchy head to Jam Pony to see about their jobs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well! What do you think? Please let me know. 


End file.
